Shadow (Wolfwhisker)
Propery of Wolfy, please don't edit without permission unless it's a grammar fix! Nothing really matters, Anyone can see.. Nothing really matters, Nothing really matters, To me... Personality Shadow is a kind, humble Dragon constantly overshadowed (Pun intended) by his sisiter. However, he doesn't mind this, and would prefer to live life quietly without any unwanted attention. He has a crush on Caramel, his friend. He is scared to admit this, since he is worried she doesn't return his feelings. He almost (or as close as you could get, which is about 30% less) equally loves his Candy Shop, Cookies, Ice Cream, and Other Thingamabobs. ''He would do almost anything to protect it, and enjoys selling his Candy. When in Darkened form ACK NO SPOILERS YOU WILL FIND OUT LATER PEOPLE A Short Summary of His Life Shadow was born to Darkice and Stardream of the NightWings. Four years later, his sister, Beetle, was born. A year after, his parents decided they didn't want hem, so they left them in the streets of a town called Greenbloom. They were a found by Torch, a SandWing clock maker. He was a very kind Dragon, and raised Beetle and Shadow in his Clock Shop. They grew up happy, until Beetle's accident. Beetle and Shadow were in a park when they were 7 and 3. A metal machine came, ripping plants apart. It tore Beetle's leg, and she had to have it removed. Shortly after, Torch passed away. He died happily in his sleep, surrounded by friends. Beetle and Shadow decided to run the clock shop. They made quite a bit off money off this, and they bought he property next to them and opened up the Candy Shop. They made even more money, since dragons are always happy to give orphaned dragonets money! Plus the Candy was really good. It was during this time Shadow started to bond with Caramel, his neighbor. By the end of the year, they are the best of friends. Beetle got a Cybernetic leg, and became friends with two other dragonets. She became a champion Cross Country runner and Flyer, but she had a really busy schedule so Shadow couldn't see her except at night, and she was always grumpy and tired. Eventually, Beetle quit, and he got much more happy. That's when the bad stuff started to happen... Read the upcoming section on Dark Shadow! Likes and Dislikes Likes: * Candy, especially Caramels (They remind him of his crush), and Honey Covered Chocolate bars * Peacefulness * His motto * Beetle, Torch, and Caramel (obviously!) Dislikes * Violence, Killing * Slush (A former friend of Beetle) * Dark Shadow (Technically himself) And now, the moment you've all been waiting for... Dark Shadow! ''When you where young, and your heart was an open book, you used to say live and let live... (you know you did, you know you did, you know you did...) But if this ever changing world in which we live in, makes you give in and cry. Say live and let die. Okay, so what happened here was that Shadow was watching Beetle, who was fooling around with her friends Trident and Spider. Shadow noticed a new statue in the park, and it looked a bit like him. So Shadow got closer to investigate, and it really ''did ''look like him. But the plaque only said ''Who do you really want to be? ''That made Shadow think of a stronger, bigger version of himself, that could stand up for himself, and was loved by all. He only thought this for a second, and he shook himself and thought ''No. I’m fine with who I am. ''The statue, however, heard his wish. Out hovered a golden orb, with a bright purple-and-orange core. Shadow picked it up, but it flew straight into his heart. His eyes suddenly turned gold.... When Shadow came back, Beetle noticed he was different (more fit, bigger, etc.). Spider shouted “HE‘S BEEN POSSESED!” and hit him between the eyes with a rock. Hard. The golden orb hovered out, and began to take the form of a NightWing... Dark Shadow! Dark Shadow flew away, to where no one knows. (Shadow cave maybe?) Normal Shadow, however, was fine. He had no idea what happened, so Spider had to explain. Spider said that the orb was a Wishing Ball, that fed of stuff dragons didn’t really mean. He also called his friend Robin, an expert monster catcher, to hunt down Dark Shadow. Gallery Credit to Wolfy Mesmer, FeatherflightTheSkyWing, me, Sbyman, and Undertaletrashowo. Thx guys! P.s. If you wanna draw him, message me and I'll put it here! Shadowwwww.png Shadow2-0.jpg Sketch-1547078971114.png FR SHADOW.png IMG 20190203 135403 kindlephoto-95997262.jpg Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (WolfwhiskerSilkWingNightWing)